Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED lamp.
Description of the Related Art
A typical mining lamp employs a metal halide lamp as a light source. However, the metal halide lamp has a high light decay rate and short service life, and the power module of the metal halide lamp employs an inductive transformer for feeding. When abnormal load voltage occurs, the inductive transformer generates a high voltage, which causes hidden danger.
Due to poor heat dissipation performance and the restrictions of size and weight, conventional LED lamps generally include only one integrated light source, and thus the power thereof is no more than 150 W. High power of light and power source modules in the conventional LED lamps are apt to burn out. In addition, the power module of the LED lamps also employs an inductive transformer for feeding, which brings about security risks.